The vast majority of printed circuit boards manufactured today contain one or more discrete electrical interconnects or switches that are used to program or configure the desired operation of a particular component or circuit on the printed circuit board. Currently, such switches are implemented by the use of conventional electro-mechanical dual in-line package ("DIP") switches or jumper wires that selectably interconnect two electrical contacts on a printed circuit board. Because a discrete switch must provide some type of electro-mechanical interface to allow access to the switch element, DIP switches and jumper wires tend to be taller and take up more surface area that most other circuit components. In addition, the mechanical nature of such a switch limits the possible switch settings to primarily a single-pole (on/off) configuration. Mechanical switches are also more prone to failure, particularly with repeated reprogramming of the switch. Finally, each DIP switch or jumper wire is an additional element that must be mounted on the printed circuit board during assembly of the board.
Although such electrical interconnects or switches may be satisfactory for various uses and applications, it would be desirable to implement a discrete switch on a printed circuit board without the need for a DIP switch or jumper wire, particularly in those situations where vertical clearance or footprint space on the board is limited or when the switch will be reconfigured a number of times during the life of the product. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an inexpensive, efficient and adaptable means for implementing a discrete switch element or electrical interconnect on a printed circuit board.